Lying is Fun, but it Hurts
by FanFreak2002
Summary: What I think happens after the episode, Date With Derek. Please comment.
1. Lying

"Let's celebrate our monthiversary." Casey had said that with such enthusiasm. It wasn't that long ago since it had been said, but Sam took it to be an eternity back. Not even a week after that Casey had begun to change. Hell, she had been changing before then, but it took Sam awhile to take notice to it.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim, and your hands are shaking as they slide off your dress? Then think of what you did.**

He shook his head, he felt so stupid now. All the signs were there. Maybe he just refused to see them. The way they fight. How they avoided each other around him. How neither one of them could be found for hours on end. When Derek went on his date with Emily, it triggered in Sam's mind. Why was Casey so determined to stop that date? And why exactly did Derek want to drive Casey crazy about it? Why was it supposed to make her insane? He couldn't take he he grabbed his jacket, and left. Not thinking exactly what he was doing.

**How I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim, and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.**

Casey got in the car, as always, and Sam punched the gas. "Sam, what's gotten into you?" He didn't answer just kept going. The woods, how retro, he slammed the car door. Trying not to weaken down, and let the hot tears spill. They did… and he slumped against the car.

**Where was it we left off?**

Casey peered out at him, perplexed. She got out and went over to him. She only stared at his worn, broken form for a moment. Then she reached out, and tenderly touched his shoulder. In a blink of an eye Sam's mood changed entirely. He had grabbed her arm in a tight grip. His eyes filled with fire.

**Now I do recall were just getting to the part where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you sick. I hope you didn't expect to get all the attention.**

"Don't touch me. Not when I know you've touched him with those hands." Casey's eyes were furrowed. "What?" Sam grinned insanely. "Don't play dumb Casey it's not becoming of you. I know you've been seeing Derek behind my back. We can all stop pretending now." "Sam I'm so sorry, I never ever meant to hurt you. Derek was –" She didn't get to finish. "Don't you dare blame Derek for any of this. We've been friends for ten years, and nothing like this has ever happened. Then you come along, and all of it crashes. How is that Casey?"

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch. Than any boy you'll ever meet. Girl you had me.**

Sam pulled out a small handgun from his jacket pocket. Aiming it towards Casey. She was frozen. "Sam, please don't do this." She was pleading, trying to reason with him as always. It went to no avail. "It's all your fault!" And with a pull of a trigger, and a loud bang, Casey was falling, and everything went deaf with silence.

**Girl I was it, look past the sweat.**


	2. Hurt

Missing, it's usually linked to the phrase, 'My keys are missing.' Or 'A piece of the gameboard is missing.' But to put it in, 'Casey Macdonald has been missing since Friday night.' Well, it was too much to bear. The first day everyone put up posters around the entire city, they had more than two thousand set up before the day ended. The second day the camera crews came from the news, and everyone pitched in to survey dumpsters, and woodlands to find her. The third day they found her body in the creek bed not even five miles away from their home.

**Seems like yesterday, when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were, but I walked away. If only I knew what I know today.**

Derek insisted he got to go back, and identify her. Since Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie were far too young. And his father was too busy comforting Nora's sobbing form. His throat choked back vomit as he looked down at her. Oh, it was her, her beauty shined through the distorted image. Her skin a once shimmering tan, was now a bleak grey. The morticians warned that they had begun the autopsy on her, but he could never imagine anything like this. Her organs lay out, as if it were a special effect. Derek sobbed, dirt and leaves were still embedded in her hair and skin, these people didn't care. If only they knew who she was, they would know she would be having a fit right now over how she looked. He took some paper towels, and despite himself he cleaned her face, and hair up. Soon he found himself crying into the tangled strands.

**I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away. Thank you for all you've done. Forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again, sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there.**

"Hey kid," one of the morticians said, catching Derek sobbing with Casey cradled in his arms. "You shouldn't be touching the bodies, you could catch something." Disgust was clear on the older man's face. And Derek supposed the man was expecting him to throw Casey down as if she were nothing. On the contrary, Derek tilted her head up and kissed her fully on the lips. Tears dripped from his face to hers, making her skin appear blue. The adults were arranging the funeral, and decided to have her cremated. Derek remembered that was what she wanted. He laughed despite himself, she had fussed that over time the casket would rot through and would pollute groundwater. He shook his head, still smiling. Derek spent most of his time in her room, which was now a permanent shrine for her. Nobody knew though that in the back of her closet was a hidden shoe box, the contents containing pictures of him and Casey. He took one out, leaving the box next to him to take to his room later, he wasn't ready to say anything about them being together yet.

**Sometimes I feel broke inside, but I won't admit. Sometimes I just want to hide cause it's you I miss. You know it's hard to say goodbye when it comes to this. **

They were half asleep, and it was about four in the morning, on Christmas Eve. Derek and Casey were still busy trying to wrap the presents. Casey was kissing his cheek, and Derek with his eyes half closed, was trying to steady the camera. When the funeral came, there was a whir of black around. Derek couldn't have guessed Casey had known all these people, but here they were sniffling and wiping their eyes. The church was filled to the brim, all the guests admired the timeline collages of Casey's life. It had been Marti's idea. Derek thought it was too short for it all. He had dressed up the best he could, and stood up straight, shaking hands with everyone. He was trying his best not to cry, he had to be strong through this.

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**

**Would you help me understand? **

**Are you looking down upon me?**

**Are you proud of who I am?**

Who could have done this to Casey? That had been the question for so long, until the research had come back to the D.A.'s office. They had called her family down. "We have the suspect in custody so we can all take a breather." She was trying to joke, but there was really nothing funny about it. "Casey had a boyfriend didn't she?" Derek sat up, understanding, "Sam did this?" The D.A. nodded. "No way, he would never do something like this." Derek was trying to convince himself, not listening to anyone else, only to his own thoughts. Had Sam found out, and went on a jealous rampage? Quiet, noble Sam? Derek couldn't picture it. His best friend killing his true love. Why couldn't they have just been upfront about it? Instead of pretending for the sake of everyone else.

**If I had just one more day, I'd tell you how much I've missed you since you've been away. It's dangerous, it's so I'm afraid to turn back time.**

Right as they were exiting, the D.A. called out to Derek. "We found something in Casey's HCG." Derek shrugged, "What's that mean?" George spoke for the young woman, distain in his voice. "She was pregnant?" The woman nodded. "DNA confirmed Derek was the father." Tunnel vision swept through, and Derek found himself crashing to the floor. The last thought in his head, "It's unfair."

**I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself, by hurting you.**

* * *

I'm thinkingof making a sequel where the family has to go to trial against Sam, but I haven't decided yet. But if you guys have any ideas for a good song for the chapters message me.


End file.
